lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vanishing
"The Vanishing" is the 25-26th episode in Season 4, as well as the series finale of Lab Rats. It first aired on February 3rd, 2016. This is the 97-98th episode overall. It features the last appearances of Adam Davenport (who is mentioned several times in Lab Rats: Elite Force), Leo Dooley (who is mentioned only once in the series premiere but indirectly), Daniel Davenport, Bionic Soldiers (except Bob), Giselle Vickers and Marcus Davenport in the franchise. Plot The academy students suddenly vanish after receiving an operating system upgrade. The team initially blames a glitch, but realize the kids are pawns in a much bigger master plan. The Lab Rats put their lives at risk when they face off against the vanished students' captors - a nefarious duo they recognize from their past. Story The episode starts off at the academy. Donald and Douglas reveal that they've come come up with a new upgrade that makes the students more powerful and learn faster. Unfortunately, Adam, Bree and Chase can't have the upgrade because of their old bionic structures and start to feel obsolete because of this. A police officer arrives at the academy with Daniel. He explains that Daniel had been causing trouble with his bionics, so Douglas decides to enroll him in the academy to help him gain more control with his bionics. Leo ends up as the one who was to train him and after several failed attempts, he gives Daniel the upgrade too, though against Douglas' will. All the students start to disappear and the Lab Rats, Leo, Douglas and Donald suspect it is a glitch in the upgrade. Giselle then appears on the main monitor and reveals that she has taken the students captive in order to get her revenge on Adam, Bree and Chase. The Lab Rats, Leo, Douglas and Donald arrive at Giselle's Lab and are rather surprised to find that Marcus has been resurrected. The Lab Rats and Leo are beaten easily and taken to the room with the other students, while Douglas and Donald get tied up against their will. Giselle than activates a flash which melts their bionic chips, unknowing to them, and they manage to escape the room due to Leo's bionic leg. The Lab Rats and Giselle have a fight while Daniel and Marcus battle each other. Daniel uses his power replication to defeat Marcus and Giselle accidentally dies by using an electronic whip on herself while trying to destroy Adam, Bree and Chase. Giselle and Marcus are killed, the students are saved and then the Lab Rats, Leo, Daniel, Douglas and Donald go back to the Lab to repair the bionic chips. Marcus' components, which Douglas brought back to the lab, then regenerate, and he faces off with Leo before being reduced to molten metal by an attack from Douglas. At the conclusion, Donald reveals that the upgrades to the bionic students have eliminated the need for the academy and that they will soon be split into new teams. Unfortunately, unknown circumstances have decided that the main team--Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo--must also be split up, with half of them taking on a new mission while the others oversee the transition at the academy. Adam and Leo volunteer to travel to the academy and, after a heartfelt farewell, they depart. Donald then asks Bree and Chase whether they are ready for their new mission. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Jessalyn Wanlim as Giselle Vickers *Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport *Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Guest Cast * PJ Brown as Police Officer Mentioned Cast * Leo Howard as Troy West (Indirectly) Trivia * This is the series finale of Lab Rats. ** This episode also serves as the Season 4 finale. * This is a 1-hour special. ** This is the fifth one-hour special this season, and the tenth one-hour special overall. * This is the last episode William Brent is credited as Billy Unger. * The Davenport Household returned in this episode, along with The Lab. ** It's also the first time Daniel sees where his siblings grew up, though Leo mentions that Douglas blew up the first lab. * Donald meets Giselle for the first time. ** She's also the third villain he makes fun of after Victor Krane and The Incapacitator. * Daniel meets his android brother Marcus for the first time. *Adam, Bree and Chase get the upgrade at the end of the episode., although the same is unknown for Leo. * Marcus Davenport makes his return in this episode, but dies again. * This episode marks Giselle and Marcus' death. * The Lab Rats and the students temporarily lose their bionics in this episode. ** This is the second time this happened, the first time being in One of Us. * This episode marks the end of the students' training at the academy due to their new upgrade. * Tasha reveals that she is pregnant, and that the baby is a girl. * The team splits up, with Adam and Leo staying at the academy, and Bree and Chase joining the Elite Force. ** This is the second time the team splits up, the first time being in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. However, Donald indicates this is out of circumstance''.'' * The ending forshadows Lab Rats: Elite Force: ** Donald mentions the new team he wants to create. ** Donald stated he had no choice about splitting the team up, implying the situation behind this was far more serious than it looked. ** The ending music is of style similar that of Lab Rats: Elite Force. * This is the only Marcus episode that Perry was in. However she never interacted with him. *Similar to what happened in Exoskeleton vs. Grandma, when the exoskeleton was about to kill Donald, Donald said "Not the face". In this episode, when Marcus was about to kill Donald and Douglas, he said the same thing. *Leo and Daniel were the only characters whose bionics remained intact. *Bree loses her bionic chip for the second time. The first being in Three Minus Bree. *Coincidentally, this episode aired exactly one year after First Day of Bionic Academy, as in this episode all of the students have finally reached the expert level and can split into their own teams, after a full year of training. *According to Bob, none of the bionic students know where they grew up. This is a reference to the fact that the soldiers have no memories of their past due to having been controlled by the Triton App. *Donald said the last line of the show, which was "So, are you ready for your new adventure?" Coincidentally, he also said the first line of the show. *This is the only episode where the entire Davenport-Dooley Family is shown together in one scene. *Adam and Chase didn't use their bionics in this episode. Only Leo, Daniel, the bionic students, Bree and Marcus did. * A clip from this episode was shown in the 2016 Kids Choice Awards. * The events of Bionic Showdown, No Going Back, and Bionic Action Hero were mentioned in this episode. * Leo says that it is weird seeing Douglas being a father even though he has seen in the past Douglas being a father to Marcus. * It is shown that Marcus can use two abilities at the same time as he uses plasma grenades and levitation at the same time as he attacks the team. Chase had done the same thing in Sink or Swim. * This is the final episode in the franchise where Adam and Leo are seen. But Adam is mentioned several times in the sequel series, while Leo is only mentioned once. Cultural References * Adam dancing to distract Giselle is the same trick Star-Lord used on Ronan The Accuser in the film Guardians of The Galaxy. '' * In the scene where Marcus' robot parts come together right in front of Leo, he resembles a version of Marvel's Ultron. He also mentions that that his upgrade makes him superior to humans, which is similar to what Ultron says, and like Ultron, Marcus was also vaporized and melted. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code: TheVanishing Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Hourlong Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Return of Marcus Arc